okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Okegom Wiki:Manual of Style
Warning: Contains heavy coding ''' '''This article has no need to be read all at one go. This can be revisited in any case of confusion. So this article is made to mainly make the pages more formal and consistent. ((((He/She pronouns are replaced with They in this article to respect those characters who do not really have a gender as well as to make it more of a generalized term.)))) Credits to http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rgis/GuideAndSuch for some examples. 'Guide to Character Profiles' 'Header Quote' This section should include a quote that was actually said by the character. Try to keep this relevant to the character's personality. Use Template:HeadQuote in adding such quotes. The section shall be formatted as : E.g. : Visit other existing characters to see more header quote examples ( Etihw , Yosafire , Mogeko ) ---- 'Short caption' This section should include a very short description about the character. (Not more than 5 sentences) E.g. : Etihw ''(エティーウ) ''is one of the major characters in The Gray Garden. They are the god of the world and can be considered the most powerful being there. See Wadanohara , Samekichi , Kcalb , Rbona Cara , Photon for more examples ---- 'Character Template' Use Template:Character in adding this portion. The section should include: *Official Illustartion of the Character *Japanese name *Romaji name *Gender *Species *Height (optional since not all of them are given by Mogeko) *Location (optional; try to link them to pages. E.g. Blue Sea) *Character Code (their code in Mogeko's character page in their website; the code is found in the url of the character's section) *Major (series they're in that they contributed as part of the main cast ; optional since not all characters are in a series) *Minor (series they're in that they contributed as part of cast, but their contributions are not much of a great role in the series ; optional since not all characters are in a series) *Cameo (series wherein they are seen to appear but didn't really do anything to contribute to the said series; optional since not all characters are in a series) See Wadanohara 's Character template for more examples ---- 'Appearance' This section should describe the character's physical appearance as well as the changes they undergo as the series progresses. This also includes the outfit/s the character has. Always try to specify on what event the character had their apperance change. If not sure, just add "In the past/ In the future" E.g. : Grora is a relatively short angel with gray hair tied in pigtails and an ahoge. She wears an eye patch over her left eye as well as some sort of clip on the right side of her hair. Grora wears a collared white dress and a dark gray cloak over it. She also wears black stockings and gray boots. :In Garden Gray The, Alela has gray hair tied in a ponytail with an ahoge. He wears the same eye patch as Grora. He wears a gray sweater and a dark gray scarf. Underneath the sweater seems to be a white dress shirt. He also wears dark gray pants and shoes. See Wadanohara 's Appearance section for more examples ---- 'Personality' This section states the character's personality as well as the changes their personality goes through as the series progresses. Include the event wherein the character had the said personality. The formatting is just like in the appearance section E.g. : Kurotsuno is a quiet and serious girl. However, she does get enraged when her father, Sullivan, is annoying her, as she claims to not miss him and is constantly calling him a pest. She almost never shows expression. She sometimes is called "rebel", mostly by Hanten, and prefers to do things solo, such as going out in the second chapter. She seems to really love OCHO chocolate, as she was upset that they were sold out, and was willing to kill a white bird for Chlomaki since she had the last bag in stock. Sullivan stated in Chapter 4 that Kurotsuno used to be much nicer before. Also, it's seems she hates crows. See Dolphi 's Personality Section for more examples ---- 'Background' This section includes the character's past, moreover like a biography. Try to keep in it chronological order. Also, if there is no information about the said character's past, just add "Nothing much in known about _______." E.g. : There isn't much about Yonaka's history, besides that her brother seems to have left his family when she was around junior high. He must have been gone for a few years, since she already was a second year student by the time he came back. (around the 11th grade/year) :Uomihime is the daughter of the Sea King and Mikotsuhime's sister. By the time the Sea King will choose one of his daughter to take on the throne, Uomihime was chosen, making her sister jealous and starting war. The Great Sorcerer given his life to seal Mikotsuhime away and restore peace. See Kcalb 's Background section for more examples ---- 'Appearances' This section is seperated into three parts namely: Major, Minor and Cameo. * Major- includes series wherein the character has a major role and contribution to. * Minor- includes series wherein the character has a minor role and contribution to. *Cameo- includes series wherein the character is seen, but has not made any contribution to the said series at all. * The format goes like this: Major (heading 3, italicized) Series- role Minor (heading 3, italicized) =Series- role Cameo (heading 3, italicized) =Series- role E.g. See Chlomaki , Etihw , Kurotsuno , Yosafire for more examples ---- 'Relationships' This section includes relationships the said character with other characters. This section may be divided into many parts based on how many series the character has been in. If the character related to them has no series, add the related character to a portion called Other Characters (specifically under all other relations within a series) Do not make this in bullet form. Instead use the format below: (Series) characters (Heading 3, bold, underlined) Character (Heading 3, internally linked to their wikia page) Desciptive info.... E.g. See the rest of Etihw 's Relationships section ---- 'Trivia' This section includes trivia and facts about the character. Keep this in bullet form and try to add references if possible! E.g. *Lobco seems to have a hidden special power inside her. It requires her to lick blood to use it. *In Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, Lobco is forced to lick some of Chlomaki's blood to decimate a huge number of Totsusa Soldiers that surrounded Wadanohara and company. *As stated in the manga(book), her favourite colour is pink. Her favourite food is anything besides lobster cuisines. Her speciality is the ability to withstand Chlomaki messing around. See Samekichi 's Trivia section for more examples ---- 'Gallery' ' Keep in mind that the only images that are accepted in this site are:' Screenshots of Games: '' *Mogeko Castle (as well as the Original) *The Gray Garden (as well as the Remake) *Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea *Ice Watching *Carnival Rhythm *General Hashasky's Great Adventure ''Character Portraits Covers (manga) Also, this section should have this: : ''-> Visit Character/Gallery to see the gallery.'' Making Gallery sub-pages is the same as making pages. Just name the title of the page with the name of the character, slash Gallery. E.g : ''-> Visit Wadanohara/Gallery to see the gallery.'' The Character/Gallery page should be in this format (not in bullet form) Gallery (Heading 2) : (the fgg are in Heading 3; links to pages are optional) *Series the character is in (optional) E.g. Obsolete Dream *Series the character is in (optional) *Manga the character is in (optional) E.g. Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Manga *Sprites'' (UPLOADING SPRITES ARE NOW BANNED; unless uploaded before the refusal of this wikia's request for permission)'' *Mini-comics (UPLOADING MINI-COMICS ARE NOW BANNED; unless uploaded before the refusal of this wikia's request for permission) *Official Artworks'' (UPLOADING OFFICIAL ARTWORKS ARE NOW BANNED; unless uploaded before the refusal of this wikia's request for permission)'' See Wadanohara/Gallery , Lobco/Gallery , Etihw/Gallery , Kcalb/Gallery ---- 'Quotes' This section includes dialogue pieces that are notable enough to become quotes. Make sure that the quote is officially made by the character. They should be in bullet form. E.g. *''"Eh? Weren't you all pouty when I trounced you in cards earlier?" (To Kcalb)'' *''"Yeesh, are you that scared? Can't sleep without a nightlight? ...Or without me, maybe?" (To Kcalb)'' *''"Hm, is it? I like to watch the sea sometimes myself." (To Dialo)'' *''"If he comes again, I'll beat him to a pulp." (About Ivlis)'' *''"We are essentially, creatures who fundamentally can never understand each the other."'' See Kcalb 's Quotes ---- Guide to Grammar and Terms 'Capitalization' One of the most basic things in the English rule book is Capitalization. Yet at times, we tend to forget some conditions. So here's a short recap on Capitalization --------> Click Here Capitalization in Titles and Places Confusion always arises in adding "The" in titles such as "The Gray Garden" and "The Curse of the Sun" since they are words translated from Japanese and in the Japanese Language, they do not have articles such as a, an and the. That is why some people refer to The Gray Garden as Gray Garden. Therefore, to prevent confusion, use titles that are prescribed by this wiki which can be seen under the series tab in the Navigational panel above! Places such as the Gray World and Reficul's World are capitalized since they are used as titles of places and not a general term for a place. Capitalization of Japanese Terms Always keep in mind that Japanese terms should follow the usual capitalization rules for the English Language. If a term is regarded as a nickname or a title, capitalize it. ---- 'Using "You"' Never use "You" in an article. Well, a lot of editors and writters commit that mistake a lot. But fear not! In any case, call yourself "the player", "the main protagonist" or any titles that correlate to the "you" in the sentences. Despite these circumstances, "You" can be used in rules to depict an order. ---- 'Run-on Sentences, Comma Splices and Faulty Parallelism' Run-on sentences and Comma Splices At times, we tend to fuse too many ideas together in just one thought that they ruin the clarity of the sentences. Run-on sentences and comma splices are very common errors by writers. What is a comma splice? ' It is the joining of two independent clauses through the use of comma. E.g. :''Wadanohara loved the sea so much, she even risked her life for the sake of its salvation. ''' What is a run-on sentence? It is the grouping of two independent clauses. E.g. :Wadanohara loved the sea so much she even risked her life for the sake of its salvation. In order to correct such errors, use the following tips: *Seperate the two sentences using a period (.) *Use a semicolon *Use a comma + a coordinating conjunction (for, and, nor, but, or, yet) *Use a semicolon + a subodinating conjunction (therefore, thus, however, consequently, furthermore, also, nevertheless etc.) + a comma Faulty Parallelism :Yosafire has green hair, eyes that are pink and glasses. - Wrong Faulty parallelism is the act of lacking parallel strcture making the statement unbalanced. Try to make the words, phrases or clauses have similarity in form. :Yosafire has green hair, pink eyes, and red glasses. -'Right ' ---- 'Dangling and Misplaced Modifiers' This error happens rarely but in any case, here's a lil' tutorial on modifiers. Dangling Modifier is a modifier that seems to modify the wrong word or no word at all because the word it should logically modify is practically missing. E.g. :Wrong- As she exited the castle, the cast pearl met Wadanohara's eyes. :Right- As she exited the castle, Wadanohara saw the cast pearl. Misplaced Modifier is a modifier that modifies the wrong word because it is not in its proper position. E.g. :Wrong-''Wadanohara wore the ring in her finger that Syakesan gave her.'' :Right-''Wadanohara wore the ring that Syakesan gave her in her finger.'' ---- 'Japanese terms and their '''Romanization Originally, the characters and series are from a Japanese language. In romanicizing the words, you can add special characters that show correct pronounciation of the syllables. E.g. :'Japanese:' エティーウ :'Romaji': Etīu ---- Guide to Links, Categories and References 'Internal Links' These are links that direct toward a wiki page of the same wikia. E.g. ---- 'External Links' These are links that direct toward a url from a different site E.g. ---- 'Splitting Links' Do not split one term into two links ---- 'Linking Captions' Some gallery images have captions in it as well as some images in mainspace articles. Editors are free to link charaters, places, and such but always remember to practice the art of sufficient links. ---- 'Linking Lists' Lists such as Appearances and Trivia are allowed to have multiple links. But never link the profile page of the same character you're editing. E.g. The article is about Yosafire :'WRONG''' - Yosafire likes s'mores. :RIGHT- Yosafire likes s'mores ---- 'Overlinking' '' Overlinking'' happens when someone links a single page to an article too many times. For example, in the Relationships portion, if Kcalb's name appears in two different characters, there is no need to link both. Despite that, lists override the Overlinking rule. ---- 'Categories' List of Categories If ever an editor wants to add another category, that person must consult an administrator first before doing such. If there is already a category for Animals, there is no need to add an Animals/Others one. In deleting categories: *Go to source mode *Scroll down to the bottom of the page to delete them. ---- 'References' References are added to convince people that the statement is actually a fact or in other words, it is "canon." People, at times, won't assume that a certain thing is correct unless it has concrete evidence. Tadah! That's why we use references. At first, adding references is tricky. But once a person learns how to do it, it'll be a realy piece of cake! For example, in adding a reference to this statement: :"Mogeko stated that the tree with the sword is a reflection of something remaining in the corners of Etihw's mind.", add after the text or line It'll lead to this: :"Mogeko stated that the tree with the sword is a reflection of something remaining in the corners of Etihw's mind."https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qhgIY3blbxalL-XvkhTiLjFUVFL3bEGvp6ViFOmWFfE/pub In addition to this, in order to make a Reference/Citation list for References section, open the page in Source mode and add under the said section. Don't use both of the codes at the same time. You can view the example of a Reference list at the bottom of the page At times, references can be overlinked. So that's why if ever a certain reference needs to be cited again, use this: Do not remove the quotation marks in doing so This will lead to First: Her name is a pun.http://vgperson.tumblr.com/post/76133865612/wadanohara-translation-notes-and-juicy-tidbits Second: It can also be read as "Oounabara". See Etihw , Wadanohara , Samekichi for more examples ---- Reference List Sample